Illusion Scroll Kagura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40595 |no = 988 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 188 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 43, 74, 94, 110 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 41, 44, 74, 77, 80, 83, 94, 97, 100, 103, 114, 117, 120, 123 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 74, 77, 80, 83, 94, 97, 100, 103, 114, 117, 120, 123 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A kunoichi from another world. As the most elite warrior of her clan, she took it upon herself to slay the kimono-wearing girl that had decimated her village. Once Kagura jumped into the void the girl had entered, she saw before her an entirely new world. She then began her search for the girl while welcoming the curiosity growing within her, though little did she know that the girl she sought had not landed in Ishgria along with her. |summon = This place reeks of blood... She must be here somewhere... Sorry, I just wanted to say that. |fusion = I don't mind learning. Everything's pretty simple anyway. Rules are a bit annoying though. |evolution = My specialty is thunder techniques! They'll really shock you. Hey, don't say my joke was bad! | hp_base = 4022 |atk_base = 1648 |def_base = 1565 |rec_base = 1436 | hp_lord = 5809 |atk_lord = 2239 |def_lord = 2113 |rec_lord = 1932 | hp_anima = 6551 |rec_anima = 1734 |atk_breaker = 2437 |def_breaker = 1915 |atk_guardian = 2041 |def_guardian = 2311 |rec_guardian = 1833 |def_oracle = 2014 | hp_oracle = 5512 |rec_oracle = 2229 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Deity's Shining Blade |lsdescription = Hugely boosts Spark damage & greatly boosts Thunder and Water types' element based damage |lsnote = 75% Spark & 75% elemental damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Shadow Scroll: Mist |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & boosts Water, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Killer Dragon Mirage |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, adds 1 turn Atk reduction to attack for 2 turns & boosts Water, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% & 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40594 |evointo = 40596 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Otherworldy Legends |addcatname = Kagura2 }}